


Dinner Time

by space_lesbians



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dan has a vibrator in his ass all night, Family Dinners, M/M, They fuck in Phil's old room, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lesbians/pseuds/space_lesbians
Summary: Dan whines about not wanting to spend the weekend with Phil's family, but Phil makes him an offer he can't refuse.(Dan's a hoe who loves his Daddy let's be real here)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic on here, and I hope you all enjoy!

"But I don't want to go spend the weekend with your parents!" whined Dan, snug in his sofa crease with no intention of moving.  
     "Why not?" retorted Phil. "You've been sitting there all week!"   
     Dan wanted to argue, but he knew Phil was right. He had been sitting for the past six days, posting on Tumblr and brainstorming new video ideas. The brainstorming usually turned into him watching other Youtubers. He occasionally went out to get Starbucks or takeout for dinner, but that was it.  
     "I have videos to edit," retaliated Dan. "And so do you. Plus, we went over to your parents just a month ago."  
     "Do you not like my parents?" Phil asked.   
     "That's not fair, you know I do. I'm just really comfy here and it takes almost three hours to get there."  
     Phil decided that squabbling like this wouldn't get them anywhere. He decided on a new tactic; one that he knew Dan would fall victim to.   
     He pulled Dan's laptop off of his lap and straddled his hips. "Bear," he whispered, running his fingers through his hair, "please? We can find a way to make it fun for you."   
     He could feel Dan stirring underneath him, so he began to rock his hips. Dan mewled and put his hands on Phil's hips to try and speed up his actions. Phil, however, pulled his hands away with a smirk.  
     "If you want it, you'll have to earn it first." Phil climbed off Dan, who whimpered at the loss of contact. He entered his room (now their room) and pulled his favorite toy out of the top drawer of his bedside table. Returning to Dan, Phil revealed his toy of choice: a long, purple vibrator with a remote that controlled it's vibration level.   
     Dan sucked in his breath upon seeing it, knowing what it could do. "Here are the rules," Phil explained. "You have to wear this all through dinner. If you refuse to participate in the conversations, I will increase the vibration. You had better talk loud," Phil added, "Because this toy certainly isn't quiet."   
     Dan eyed the toy closely, going over his options before nodding mutely, with a small smile on his face. He was suddenly quite looking forward to dinner.

• • •

They arrived at Phil's parent's house three hours later, vibrator already in place. Dan greeted Phil's parents brightly at the door, knowing that if Phil started now, he would be undone before dinner even began.   
     "How are the Youtube videos going?" asked Phil's dad, once everyone had sat down to eat.   
     Dan, who was eyeing his food, missed the question entirely. That is, until Phil turned the vibrator on. Dan sat upright in his chair and nearly knocked over his drink. He managed to pass it off as a coughing fit.  
     "I'm sorry, what did you ask?" Dan tried to ignore the vibrations hitting his prostate.  
     "I asked how the Youtube videos are going?" he repeated.  
     Dan struck up a conversation about his most recent video before shoveling a pile of mashed potatoes into his mouth. While Phil's parents talked about a recent trip they took, Dan shot a look at Phil, who returned a smug smile. Dan hated that smile, mostly because of how sexy it was.  
     "What do you think Dan?" asked Phil's mum.  Dan, who had been completely out of the conversation, braced himself for what was about to happen. He gripped the table as he answered, "That's sounds like a really fun trip!" He had to raise his voice slightly to cover up the faint, but growing, vibrations.   
     Phil's mum gave him a curious look. "We asked how the American tour was."   
     Dan's face flushed with embarrassment. "Oh right, sorry I'm just-" Phil went up another setting and Dan clenched the fork in his hand-" a little out of it today." Dan managed to get through the most memorable moments of the tour without completely falling apart.   
     Finally, after what felt like years, the meal ended, Phil was ready to finish Dan off.  
     "Mum I'm going to show Dan where we'll be staying while we wait for dessert."   
     His mum nodded and Phil almost dragged Dan up the stairs. Once in the room, Phil shut the door and locked it, guaranteeing no intruders. He turned and looked down at the quivering body below him.  
     "God you looked so fucking hot at the dinner table," Phil hissed, climbing on top of Dan and unbuttoned his jeans. "All red in the face and sweaty. I saw you holding on to the table, trying to control yourself." He reached into Dan's briefs and grabbed hold of his already hard cock. Dan almost cried put at the contact.  
     "Please Daddy I followed all of your rules, please just fuck me, please, I've been such a good boy."   
     Phil leaned down to whisper in Dan's ear. "Turn over baby boy."  
     Dan immediately flipped onto his stomach, pulling off his jeans in the process. Slowly, Phil pulled out the vibrator, listening to Dan's hiss at the small discomfort. He wiped it off messily on the sheets and put it into their bag, grabbing a bottle of lube as well.  
     "Put your ass in the air for Daddy now," Phil ordered softly climbing back over his body. Dan arched his back and Phil grabbed his ass to steady him. Coating his cock in lube, Phil positioned himself at Dan's entrance, pushing only the tip inside. Dan moaned and begged for more.   
     "Hush now," Phil said, grabbing his hair "We wouldn't want anyone to hear us." He sunk down all at one, bottoming out and hitting his prostate. Dan had to bite the pillow to muffle his cry.  
     Phil began a slow rhythm, but is soon became too much for Dan. "Daddy please! Fuck me harder, faster, anything!" he pleaded, practically sobbing. How could Phil deny him? He began to slam down on him, hitting his prostate every time. The harsh sound of skin hitting skin filled the room as Dan let flow a series of swear words and begs and encouragements.  
     He could feel his orgasm coming closer, so he began to rub his own cock. Phil intervened quickly, wrapping his own hands around Dan's. "Now, isn't this better?" he purred, sucking on Dan's earlobe. As one, they stroked his cock, hands in tune with thrusts. Phil brushed his thumb over the tip, drove into him once, twice, before Dan came with a cry.   
     Feeling Dan's walls clench around him, it only took moments for Phil to follow him. His hips moved franrically, attempting to draw out the orgasm for both of them. They collapsed onto the bed, both too tired to move.   
     "Wow," Dan managed. "That's was some of the hottest sex we've ever had." He looked over at Phil in awe.  
     Phil laughed and added, "You calling me 'Daddy' never fails to make it hotter."   
     After a minute or two, Phil got up to get tissues from the adjoining bathroom so they could both get cleaned up for dessert.  
     "Are you feeling better about staying over at my parent's now?" asked Phil.  
     "After that, I don't think I can feel any better."  
     Phil's mum called up and announced that dessert was ready.


End file.
